About you know
by FridaRockstar
Summary: mi primer Oneshote con una de mis canciones favoritas


**Mi primer Oneshote de una de mis canciones favoritas… espero que les guste**

**:___________________________________________________________:**

Frida despertó… eran apenas las 9:32, se levanto y con un fuerte bostezo se dirigió al baño, se dio un baño, salió de la ducha y se seco con una toalla, después se vistió, pero no como los otros días… Manny le había regalado de navidad un lindo vestido, un vestido rojo sin mangas y con un listón negro, Frida se lo puso y mientras se imaginaba esa navidad que pasaron juntos:

Ella estaba en el balcón, era de noche y ella estaba esperaba a Manny

-¡Frida¡

Ella volteo y vio a Manny con un regalo en su mano

-ten, este es tu regalo de navidad, espero que te guste…

-Aww… Manny, es tan lindo, gracias

Ella fue y corrió a abrazarlo y los dos se ruborizaron

En fin acabo de ponerse el vestido, se cepillo el pelo y se miro en el espejo mientras se ponía sus googles

-me veo hermosa…

Después salió del baño, para su sorpresa había una carta en la cocina, en la que se podía leer:

_Querida Frida:_

_En estos 13 años has sido una mejor amiga para mí, pero conforme el tiempo ha ido pasando he sentido aun más por ti,_

_He sentido que eres más que una amiga para mí, pero si no te gusto, no importa, puedes odiarme, tienes todo el derecho, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero más que una amiga, y solo espero que a ti también te guste._

_Con amor tu mejor amigo __Manny_

Frida había quedado impactada, no se lo esperaba, ahora ella sabía que a él le gustaba ella tal y como a ella le gustaba el, pero le iba dar una sorpresa…

En la tarde se dirigió a La Casa del Mariachi, donde se encontraba María y le pregunto cuál era la canción favorita de Manny, después de decirle la respuesta, se quedaron un buen rato platicando, claro hasta la noche , Frida dirigió hacia la Casa del Macho con su guitarra , llego antes que Manny así que se quedo en su recamara esperándolo y cuando llego Manny la sorpresa que se llevo cuando vio a Frida esperándolo y con su guitarra roja en mano, y cuando lo vio empezó a tocar:

_**May be a more in this time, shut a be strong yeah I lie, nobody quest my like you.**_

_**Clouding keep hold that you event, I could I know what you men, there´s no fan to come her too.**_

_**There´s no nothing between, as body one time I'm sure, and that I know how I feel about you…**_

_**Can me break yesterday back around, cause I know how I feel about you know.**_

_**Always done, always run a letter down, but I know how I feel about you know…**_

Manny se sentó cerca de ella para escucharla cantar, le gustaba como cantaba, al igual que su madre que asistía a cada concierto…

_**All ready take one more change, a letter what mess be are less, and are on my mind just be know you.**_

_**I know everything change, it´s that don´t care were we takes, I cause I know how I feel about you know**_

_**Can me break yesterday back around, cause I know how I feel about you know,**_

_**Always done, always run a letter down, but I know how I feel about you know.**_

_**No, no takes place me like.**_

_**No, no takes place me like.**_

_**When I can´t be without you**_

_**And slow moved on, cause I know under one, and I can´t be without you**_

_**Can me break yesterday back around, cause I know how I feel about you know.**_

_**Always done, always run a letter down (letter down), but I know how I feel about you know**_

_**Can me break yesterday back around, cause I know how I feel about you know**_

_**Always done, always run a letter down (letter down), but I know how I feel about you know, but I know how I feel about you know, yeah I know how I feel about you know**_

-Frida… sobre la carta…

-no te preocupes… a mi también me gustas…

-¿en serio? Pruébalo

-claro…

Y así poco a poco fueron acercando sus labios para darse así un beso, pero no como otros, si no dulce, atrevido…mágico, y esa noche fue mágica para los dos, que tranquilos sabían que los dos se gustaban y que nada podía separarlos…

**Y bien ¿Cómo quedo? Espero que les haya gustado, es una canción de Miranda Cosgrove llamada ¨About you know¨ es una de mis preferidas**

**bueno espero sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos**


End file.
